Dear Hetty
by PgTnr1
Summary: Deeks has been thinking of everything Hetty has done and wanted to thank her with a gift.
1. Dear Hetty

Hetty sat in her chair at the end of one of their more stressful cases watching her team wind down from the day. Deeks, leaning against his desk dodging paper balls that Kensi was throwing his way, Callen and Sam laughing at their antics throwing insults at everyone, Eric and Nell leaning against the balcony railing talking about something that put smiles on their faces. She was happy that her team was able to relax and act like the family they are. That thought made her think back to the letter she received earlier that day.

This made Hetty smile and go back to that Moring.

Hetty walked to her desk to sit down and take a moment before she started her work day and noticed a box on her desk. Contrary to what most think she was not a super hero or any of their powers so she was baffled at what was within the box, who gave her the box, and how it got there. It was a good sized simple white box with a letter taped on the front and in Deeks handwriting she found this heart felt letter.

Dear Hetty,

I just wanted to say thank you for all you have done for me and brining me into this new type of family. This is the first time in a long time that I have felt comfortable enough to be myself… even if I am still hiding some of me from the team, you guys know more about me than anyone else. You have shown me the world is not all bad and what we do is worth the fight.

It has taken me a long time to find something that I felt you would like or at the very least see the meaning within the gift. I know you like and appreciate the one of a kind items that can go back hundreds of years or are worth more that I will ever make within my lifetime so I do hope you like this thank you. I feel it was the perfect gift to give you. So without further a due within this box is a gift that I hope shows my gratitude for all you do, have done, and will do for me.

Deeks

Hetty then opened the box and found a Disney Tea Pot. It was beautiful in its own right. This Teapot had a decorative slim handle and a graceful spout. It looked hand painted with the Disney Castle painted on it while various Disney Characters graced the sides. While it sounds chaotic it was one of the most beautiful teapots she had seen in a long time. In any words Hetty was speechless. Everyone knows that she likes a good cup of tea and with most of her tea sets everyone knows there is a back story; a story of how she received the pot or where she got the pot. Deep down inside she knows that this particular story will not be shared with many but will in the end be her favorite.

Later on as she sat there looking at the team she wonders how Mr. Deeks was able to place the box on her desk without anyone knowing. He always leaves with the group and has a bad habit of being late to work or just barely squeaking in on time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hetty has a new tea pot the team noticed as she was brewing one of her famous 'twig' teas. No one seemed to know where it came from but they noticed it because it looked new and it was Disney not some tea pot from the Ming dynasty. Once in a while the team will even catch her looking at it with a trace of a smile.

They just shake their head because they know the only way for Hetty to share a tea pot story was to earn it. For some reason Callen seemed to think that no one would earn that story for a long time to come and he was correct.

A few months later when Hetty decided to pack up some of her tea pots and move them to another area so there would be more room she ran into a tea cup. This was no ordinary tea cup and lo' and behold it matched her favorite tea pot. This particular tea cup had two mice sitting within. She recognized them as Jacques and Octavius or Jaq and Gus. The tea cup its self was magnificent. It was white with light purple flowers twined together with little blue birds along the top. It was busy yet graceful just like the pot. Inside was a note from the week before. "Just thought you needed something to make you smile."

Hetty thought back to that day and realized that she did need something to smile about. She smiled because on of her 'children' had seen that she needed a pick me up and was able to bring a smile to her face.

Hetty is a woman who would not admit to anyone that she needed love in her life but through these little thoughtful acts in her life she realized that she had a lot of love around her she just needed to open her eyes and realize it. She already thought of her team as her children but it was in this moment that she made the connection that the team was her family.

For years to come little tea cups and matching saucers would appear when she needed to smile or just because. She invited the whole team over for Thanksgiving and sometimes they would just show up at one of her houses on Christmas. They each had a bedroom if they needed and eventually they had a spare change of clothing. Her houses had become homes and she felt the love she had been missing for years. This made her so happy.

She never did find out how Deeks was able to smuggle the little 'gifts' past her 'Hetty alarm' but in the end she realized that she did not want to know because it would stop being such a great surprise. In the end she had tea cups from all the major original Disney movies including Dumbo, Sleeping Beauty, The Lion King, Fantasia (her favorite) 101 Dalmatians with many more and she suspected more to come. Each with an intricate design that matched her tea pot and each one loved. They were displayed in her office and no one ever questioned what happened to the Ming Dynasty or who gave them to her.


End file.
